


Being Mr. Mom and Dad

by EmmaOverland



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, pre-blackbunny, pre-hijack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: An old Tumblr Prompt fic for: Single Parent AU with any pairing. So both Jack and Pitch are single parents who have playdates with their kids. It's cute I promise!
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Pitch Black, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879132
Kudos: 33





	Being Mr. Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Sabby-cat. Guess what! Double whammy! We’re getting blackbunny and hijack in this one! Bam! I have no idea where I’m going with this at all…and I don’t know shit about art so please…don’t criticize that…and yes…Pitch it a bit OOC but seriously…come on…

Pitch sat down heavily on the bench at the edge of the playground, one of many that dotted around the various play structures. Seraphina stood patiently waiting as her father pulled her numerous perfect curls back into a small clasp at the back of her neck. She was anxious, waiting for her friends to arrive. The twelve year old was shifty and it was driving her poor father crazy. She stilled at a tug to her curls and giggled when her father sighed.

“There you go Sera.” Pitch mused before patting the girl on her head.

She turned and smiled brightly, vivid green eyes flashing in the early morning light. “Daddy, do you think they’ll be here soon?”

The dark haired man smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry my dear, they’ll be here. Go explore around, this is a new playground.”

Seraphina surveyed the area for a moment with a contemplative look before she decided that she should get a better feel for the place. She scaled up to the top where the large slide started and looked around. From here she could see just about everything and soon she spotted the people she was waiting for.

“Daddy! They’re coming!” Seraphina yelled as she ran across the playground equipment and slid down the fireman’s pole before running over to her father.

Pitch glanced up at the familiar voice screaming for Seraphina, just in time to see a blue and brown blur collide into his daughter in a fit of girlish giggles. There was one…then another giggling blur joined the two on the grass beside the bench…and there was two. He put the book he was reading away and stood up as Jack approached with a bright grin.

“Hey Pitch, we late?” Jack greeted with a nod of his head.

The older of the two chuckled softly. “No, Sera was anxious so we got here a bit early.”

Jack grinned and then summoned his two charges over to him. Emma detangled herself from Seraphina then helped her niece do the same before heading over to Jack as he sat down next to Pitch. Jack reached out and caught the jacket that Emma hastily threw toward him in her eagerness to go play while trying to help the bouncing strawberry-blonde in front of him.

“Jade hold still.” Jack admonished gently.

Green eyes that she was named for turned to look at Jack and the girl whined. “Daddy!”

Jack tugged the girl’s jacket off and then let her go. She bounced in excitement before running off after the other two older girls. Pitch glanced over at Jack and then nodded ever so slightly when the white haired young man glanced over.

“You’re doing a good job with them.” he mused.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing. With mom dying so suddenly and then being told that I’m listed as the godfather for a little girl and that her mother died…”

Pitch nodded in understanding. He knew was it was like to suddenly have a child thrust into your life. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. He loved his daughter. They settled back to watch the girls play and catch up on the details of their lives since they’d last met.

“Jack!” Emma called seconds before Jade let out a wailing scream.

“Oh no!” This was Seraphina gasping.

Jack got up from where he sat and made his way around the jungle gym to approach the crying little girl. Watery green eyes turned up to Jack and he crouched down.

“What happened?” he asked softly, petting messy curls.

Jade sniffled and pointed down to her knee. “Owie Daddy.”

Blue eyes darted down to look at the jean covered knee before clicking his tongue as Emma and Sera hovered nearby. Jack rolled up the little pant leg to see the lightly scrapped skin. Jack laughed a bit and picked up Jade to carry her back to the bag that held all the first aid supplies.

“Is it bad?” Pitch asked as Jack sat Jade down on the bench.

“Bad.” Jade whined as she pointed where a little blood started to pool.

Jack nodded as he turned to clean the wound. “So bad we’ll have to cut it off.”

Emma gasped and then giggled as Seraphina wrinkled her nose curiously. The two older girls stood dutifully behind Jack but closer to Pitch as he watched in mild amusement as Jack wiped the blood away before putting on antiseptic, blowing gently on the wound when Jade whimpered. One brightly colored Hello Kitty Band-Aid later and everything was all better.

“I guess we didn’t have to cut your leg off. It wasn’t so bad was is?” Jack teased as Jade slid from the bench. “Go play you nut.”

Sera grabbed one of Jade’s hands while Emma grabbed the other. With a nod to each other, the two older preteens made their way across the playground, being careful with the five-year-old between them. Soon however it was time for the play to end as errands were required to be run. Jade cried until she was reminded that they were going to the grocery store. And Jack was a sucker…and would probably give in and buy his two girls something if they asked sweetly enough.

“Coming on Friday?” Jack prompted as Pitch stood up.

Pitch nodded again. “Yes, Sera wouldn’t stop begging until I agreed. We’re going to the art supply store.”

“What for?” Emma asked as Jack helped Jade put her small black coat on.

“Paint for Sera’s class and things for my camera.” Pitch answered before glancing at his daughter as she moved over to hug Jack before hugging Jade.

Jade giggled when Jack pulled the hood up over her head to reveal sewn on dragon ears and eyes. Seraphina gasped again, tugging gently on the tail hanging from the bottom of the jacket.

“It’s got gloves too!” Jade chirped, waving her hands before turning to Jack, arms up expectantly.

“I’m just a clothing servant.” Jack muttered even as he pulled the mitten tops over the little girl’s hands.

Jade turned back to Sera and waved her hands again, now covered in little black claws. “Rawr!”

“She’s a dragon!” Seraphina giggled before running to hide behind Emma. “Save me good knight!”

Emma laughed and put her hands on her hips before picking up Jade when the berry-blonde came running over. “Got’cha!”

“Time to go ladies.” Jack decided as he grabbed the bag from the bench and Jade from Emma.

Pitch nodded as he dropped Sera’s panda hat on her head. “Yes, we need to go as well. Come along Seraphina. We’ll see them next Friday for the party.”

The two older girls gave each other farewell hugs before separating and following their respective parental unit in opposite directions. Emma climbed into her seat once they reached the small SUV before turning to help Jade get buckled into her car seat as she was too small for a booster still while Jack put the play bag in the back.

“Everyone buckled?” Jack asked as he came over to the door where Jade was, checking on her straps.

“Seat belts buckled!” Emma and Jade said at the same time, tugging on their belts to prove it.

Jack nodded with a grin before shutting the door and stepping over to the driver’s door. Soon he was buckled up and hand changed the CDs at the request of Emma from classical to a mix-up of random songs from various animated films. The trip to the grocery store wasn’t a long one and thankfully it was early enough that parking wasn’t a complete nightmare. Emma ran ahead of them to get a cart and thankfully, for once, Jade didn’t fight being put into the cart seat.

She might have been five, but she was a small five year old. Emma hung on the end of the car like an oversized ornament while Jack was over-dramatic with how hard it was to push them. He took the list that Emma had dutifully grabbed from the fridge before looking it over. They headed down the aisles, Emma eventually getting off to help get things that they needed.

“Jelly…jelly…” Jack mumbled as he surveyed the shelf in front of him. “Grape jelly…why is there so much strawberry jam?”

Emma giggled. “Because most people like it. But Jade’s special…”

Jade grinned. “Yup! ‘m special!”

“No, you’re allergic to strawberries.” Jack corrected with an amused roll of his eyes. “Emma go over one aisle and grab one of those variety bags of chips for your lunch.”

The girl nodded dutifully and hurried down the aisle before disappearing to the left while her brother stood looking for this ridiculously hard to find grape jelly. There was strawberry jam and jelly…and then grape jam but Jade didn’t like the jam…she wanted jelly. Finally blue eyes found it…at the very top.

“Seriously?” Jack muttered in irritation before moving closer, taking the jar that Jade had grabbed impulsively and putting it back. “Way up there?”

The thin young man scowled as he reached up toward the top shelf before raising onto his tiptoes only to growl in frustration when he succeeded in pushing the jar further back onto the shelf. Suddenly there was warmth pressed against his side and a tanned freckled hand with long clever looking fingers grasped the jar he was reaching for.

“Here.”

Jack took a small step back as the stranger turned to him with the jar of jelly in hand. “Uh…th-thank you.”

“Jelly!” Jade cheered breaking Jack’s daze.

Green eyes brightened as the handsome faced stranger grinned. “Grape jelly?”

“She’s…allergic to strawberries.” Jack mumbled as the taller man grabbed another jar before sticking it in his own hand basket.

“I prefer grape myself.” the stranger commented before putting out his hand. “Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock.”

Jack shook the offered hand. “Uh Jack Frost and this is Jade.”

“Hi!” she chirped as she took the plastic jar from Jack and turned to drop it carefully into the cart behind her.

Hiccup smiled. “Hello Jade, and Jack.”

Jack cleared his throat nervously and distracted himself by marking jelly off the list until Jade gasped without warning. He jerked his head up from the list to blink at the girl.

“Daddy,” she whispered…which wasn’t a whisper at all, as like any child, she didn’t have a good grasp on the concept of whispering. “look.”

“Look at what?” Jack whispered back.

Jade nodded toward Hiccup who stood watching them amused while grabbing peanut butter for himself. “He must have had bad too.”

“Had a bad what?” Jack asked confused before watching as Jade pulled up her pant leg to show off her Band-Aid.

“He had a bad owie too.” Jade said.

A quick glance over in Hiccup’s direction and Jack suddenly wished the floor would open up and eat him even as the green-eyed hottie started to laugh. Why hadn’t he noticed the really awesome steampunk inspired metal leg? Oh gods...what was taking Emma so long to pick some freaking chips and come rescue him from himself?

xXx

Seraphina sat patiently in the backseat, humming along with the song playing on the radio while her father glanced over the requirements for the paint she needed. The dark haired man made a small noise before setting the flyer down on the passenger seat and glancing back at Seraphina briefly to check on her before pulling out of the parking spot. The drive was a little longer as the art store was on the other side of town from where the playground near the houses was located. Soon however they pulled into the small parking lot and Pitch parked the truck facing the building.

“Seems they are very particular about these paints.” Pitch muttered as they climbed out of the vehicle.

Seraphina moved to stand near her father smiled apologetically as he handed her the paper while he locked the door. “Sorry.”

Pitch shook his head. “It’s not your fault Sera, they just want specific paint.”

They moved into the building and greeted the man behind the counter. He knew them by name by now…it was sad just how much time the two spent in this store. Pitch took a moment to look over the note he’d made on his phone about what it was he was wanting to do before looking up again.

“May I look at the canvas while you’re getting the camera stuff?” Sera asked, spring eyes blinking curiously. “I’ll pick up the paint while I’m over there.”

Pitch nodded and the girl took off carefully through the small store to the back of the room. She pulled her panda hand a little further down her head, it was a bit chilly back here in the large merchandise. Soon however she was looking over the different sizes of canvas. She had a few of the small ones back home but part of her wanted to test herself on something bigger…something that would look impressive on the easel her grandfather was designing for her.

She grabbed one of the cotton stretched canvas from the stack and examined it carefully before moving through the store to the paint. She was surprised to see someone standing there and hesitated. He didn’t look like he belonged in an art store. The man was tall, taller than her father even with broad shoulders and impressive muscles. She could see parts of what looked like a tattoo on the arm facing her, peeking just barely under the tee-shirt he wore. Still…she was nervous to approach him. He seemed to feel her gaze and glanced up then over at her and she tensed.

Bright green eyes surveyed her before lingering on the canvas in her hand. He smiled and turned back to the paint before picking up a tube and contemplating it carefully. “Bit big for ya, don’t ya think ankle-biter?”

He was…Australian? “No, I don’t think it is. I can carry it well enough.”

“Sera, did you find the paint?” Pitch questioned as he came around the corner only to stop short behind his daughter.

What on earth was he looking at? Amber eyes surveyed the man who looked up and stared in surprise as well. Seraphina glanced up toward the ceiling to look back at her father causing him to break his stare with the impressively built stranger to look down at the girl.

“No, Daddy, I haven’t gotten it yet.” she answered before holding up the canvas in her hand. “Can I get this too?”

Pitch nodded absently. “Yes, you may.”

“Yer girl’s a bit of a painter then?”

The two looked at the Australian in surprise. They’d seem to have forgotten he was there. Still, Seraphina nodded a bit.

“I like painting.” she answered honestly. “I got picked to join a special art class during our December break.”

The man smiled. “Did’ya now? That’s impressive. You’ll be needing a set of these then.”

Pitch and Sera glanced at the paint that the man motioned to and sure enough it was the ones that were listed on the flyer. They shared a surprised look before looking back at the man.

“Do you have a child in the class as well?” Pitch asked as he nudged Seraphina to move closer to get the paint they needed.

The man laughed, a loud rich sound that Pitch found himself enjoying. “No, I’m actually the man teaching the class. So if yer girl’s in the class, seems we’ll get to see more of each other.”

“Yes, Seraphina is in the class.” Pitch stated, one thin brow raising curiously. “So, it seems we will be seeing each other again.”


End file.
